Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2
, , , , |previous = Dragon Ball XenoVerse |next = | series = XenoVerse (series) | japanese date = November 2, 2016 | english date = October 25, 2016 October 28, 2016 |characters = Coola, Son Gohan, Tullece, Slug, Gogeta, Janenba, Dodoria, Zarbon, Bardock |techniques = |tools = }} is a game developed by and published by Bandai-Namco Games for , , , and . It is a sequel to ''Dragon Ball XenoVerse, and was released on October 25, 2016 for PlayStation 4 and XBox One, and October 28, 2016 for Steam. Like its predecessor, it features several elements from Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Heroes. A "Deluxe" edition, featuring the first four DLC packs, is slated for release on November 22, 2017.PlayStation(R)4「ドラゴンボール ゼノバース2　デラックスエディション」PV Features Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 is going to expand vastly on the concepts introduced in the original series, bringing in a new hub city, and the most character customization choices to date, along with new features and special upgrades.Bandai Namco Unveils “Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2” Coming in 2016 Additionally, there will be 'updates and post launch support for up to one year', similarly to the previous installment.“Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2” E3 2016 Initial Information The five races that were introduced in the previous game make a return. Additional features include: * A new training mode known as "Training School."Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: Training Mode, Dragon Ball Super, Transformations * New online gameplay features between 2 to 6 players. * Flight will be allowed in the new hub city, Conton City, though the developers have noted that flight around the city will not be available at the beginning of the game—allowing players to explore the city in a specific order. Once they have reached a certain level and visited certain locations, the ability will be unlocked. * There will be DLC and free updates.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: Story, Races, Generations, Items, OnlineAdditionally, the developer noted that if there was anything lacking in the game, he would release a DlC to remedy this. * Those who played Xenoverse 1 will be able to transfer their character to Xenoverse 2. That character is considered a hero in Xenoverse 2 and will play a part in the story. Some (but not all) items and costumes will also be transferred over. * The loot system will be changed and will not be the same item drop system that was present in Xenoverse 1. * At least one new transformation, with Super Saiyan 3 finally being present and available for custom characters.Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 Gameplay Trailer 2016 **Furthermore, the player can now possess multiple transformations, such as Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 on the same set, transforming from lower to higher levels, and back to the base state. Additionally, Super Saiyan no longer drains ki, however, ki is still not regained while in combat, and can only be regained through charging.TIME PATROLLER Super Saiyan 3 GAMEPLAY! (EXCLUSIVE) Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 In-Depth GAMEPLAY ** The Pure Majin transformation makes its XenoVerse appearance straight from Dragon Ball Online, allowing a Majin to take on an appearance akin to the pure Majin Bū.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 News: Black Goku Preorder Bonus, Majin Race Transformation Confirmed & MORE! ** The Golden Freeza transformation is available for custom members of the Frost Demon race.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Time Patroller/CaC Transformations Showcase! (Saiyan, Frieza, Majin Race) **Nameccians have access to the Super Giant-Form Technique, and while lacking a proper transformation, Humans can ride the Kintoun and wield the Nyoibō.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Trailer #3 * At least one kind of vehicle, a hoverboard, is available for use by custom characters. * Based on demo footage, at least some former DLC, such as Tagoma's Scouter, will be available in the game normally.TIME PATROLLER Super Saiyan 3 GAMEPLAY! (EXCLUSIVE) Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 In-Depth GAMEPLAY *Gokū Black is pre-order bonus DLC, and Trunks is playable in the game in his Dragon Ball Super incarnation, but will be early access with the pre-order.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 News: Black Goku Preorder Bonus, Majin Race Transformation Confirmed & MORE! * The player is now able to create his new avatar with custom Kikōhas. *Due to fan feedback, two new modes have been introduced in the VS Mode: Endless and No-level. Endless removes the time-limits, allowing the players to fight until the best fighter wins. No-level matches removes stats from the battles, placing the opponents on equal footing to create matches of skill.Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 Official Website: Parallel Quest and Online Modes Plot Overview The game's story takes place two-years after the events of the first game.''Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 - Japan Expo Interview w/J-Patrol Raditz Assault Arc Saiyan Threat Arc Planet Namekku Melee Arc Crash: Ginyū Special Squadron Arc Emperor of the Universe Arc Fierce Fighting Against the Androids Arc Future of Despair Arc Decisive Battle: Majin Boo Arc Anger of the Hakaishin Arc Revival of the Emperor of the Universe Arc Masked Saiyan Arc Warriors of Demon Realm Arc Fierce Fight with 6th Universe Arc Warrior of Hope Arc Development The game began development before ''Dragon Ball Super aired in July 2015. Before release, the game released two betas, a closed beta on October 8th, 2016, and an open beta on October 14th, 2016. The latter of these two was notably plagued by server issues. Both betas initially lasted for three days, however, the open beta, due to the server issues that plagued it, was extended to a fourth day. Manga Adaptation A manga adapation of the video game, done by Toyotarō, will come bundled with the Collector's Edition of the game.“Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2” Collector’s Edition to Include Bonus Toyotarō Manga Trivia *The Earthling's use of the Nyoibō and Kintoun in XenoVerse 2 mirrors Chi-Chi's own usage of the items in Super Dragon Ball Z, where the Earthling woman — dressed in her gi from when she participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai — fought using the Nyoibō, Kintoun, and the Bashōsen. External Links *Japanese Website. *English Website. Notes & References Notes References